


His Hands

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, I watched too much Shadowhunters, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Magnus reminiscing  on Alec's hands
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I thought why not try poetry with Shadowhunters, I like how this turned out.
> 
> Please excuse my errors, this work is not beat'ed.
> 
> kudos appreciated

His hands became strong and calloused when he gripped his bow.

  
  


His hands were warm and loving when he worshipped my body.

  
  


His hands were gentle when he held our son for the first time.

  
  


His hands are ones I want to hold for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing.


End file.
